Kyousui
Kyōsui is the former Zanpakuto of the Shinigami known as Miyata. The ancient spirit killed his former partner upon the Shinigami's acension to Bankai - knowing that at that moment, he was very vulnerable. Kyōsui's nature is known to be inherrently destructive, seeking nothing except to destruction and the chance to expand its power to new heights. For this prupose Kyōsui is known to leave behind nothing empty villages in his wake, claiming the life of and devouring anything that crosses its path. The spirit is known to have joined the organization known only as Jūsanseiza. Where it is the current partner of Tsuchimikado Shikizaki. Appearance Miyata appears like a young man in his mid-twenties, with ear-length ruffled black hair and a soft, but yet determined look in his dark-blue eyes, whom have been compared in colour to that of the night sky. He's got symmetric, arguably handsome features. Miyata's current appearance while in his Shinigami form consists of a long black coat, with a black full-body suit beneath it, he also wears a pair of jeans, and a belt which sports a wide assortment of felt-pockets whom are obviously meant for tools, though he never seem to keep anything remotely useful in them. He does however seem to keep a Wakizashi-length dagger-like weapon at his person though, for use in combat. He also has the ability to summon a mask, which may be a sign of hollowfication; though that is very unlikely given how he's never been stated to have hollowfied or have an inner hollow at all. In his Gigai form however he sports a much simpler appearance, he's seen wearing a white shirt, with the uppermost buttoms usually left open to expose a part of his chest. Along with a pair of ordinary jeans, nothing remarkable there. He does however mostly let show a charming smile, though wether this is a facade or sincere remains yet to be seen. Personality Kyōsui describes himself as being Hyōrinmaru's twin, but that whereas Hyōrinmaru is the white dragon that soars the skies, Kyōsui is the jealous serpent that lurks deep within the murky abyss, destined never to taste sunlight. Neither shadow or light have ever penetrated the blackening veil of envy that has for so long clouded Kyōsui's mind and through the centuries the distinction has turned the great serpent insane with rage. Never benign even while he tolerated being the shadow of his twin, this change of heart has nonetheless lead to catastrophe - turning one of the most powerful spirits alive into an unstoppable force of destruction. Kyōsui is known to loathe all creatures other than himself with a truly frightening passion; believing that the world should be cleansed of this fragile atrocity! This hatred being based solely upon their limited capabilities. In light of this Kyōsui invariably preys upon humans, depite the fact that this doesn't strengthen him in the least (as most humans are much too weak for their energy to be of any use), this being attributed completely and utterly to his own lust for slaughter and his hatred for mankind. Fittingly, Kyōsui's representation of his natural element is tied solely to how unforgiving the oceans are; and he shows no signs of its gentler nature at all. Kyōsui himself being a force aligned only for the purpose of destruction. Kyōsui is noted to be the spiritual embodiment of water; and is therefore very closely related to that particular force, fighting him is like fighting a force of nature itself. Kyōsui is fully aware of his tremendous power and generally regard threats with a fierce degree of arrogance, he's thus easily prone to understimating opponents. To the degree that the ancient spirit is known to continue understimating the very same opponent even after they've managed to make an excellent comeback in a battle. His haughtiness extends beyond mere arrogance though, indeed - Kyōsui is known to look at himself like a god among mortals; having no qualms about playing around with sentient life in any way it would benefit, or just generally amuse him. Kyōsui's only relations to Shinigami, Arrancar and even other Zanpakutō Spirits is to provide sustenance and power, devouring whomever that perishes by his hand and absorbing their energy in order to increase the total amount of water that composes his dominion; and that which composes his main body as well as his spiritual power overall. For this reason, the malicious spirit has no reservations about killing houndreds and thousands to achieve his goal, his rampages through the human world in particular is known to have left entire cities empty, with nothing to go by than the bloody waters he leaves behind in his wake, which also contains the gruesome remains of his food, like internal organs and intensies -- the people themselves however are never found; and thus no deaths are actually registered. Kyōsui is completely ruthless to a fault; and he thus never permits for there to be any survivors and indeed, up until this point there has never been one either. History To be revealed. Synopsis Nothing as of yet. Powers & Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power: 'Water Dominance' Kyōsui's elemental nature allows him to manipulate and acclaim complete dominion over the element of water, which he manipulates by the use of a select few techniques, which manipulate the state of water for much greater versatility. Tensō Jūrin '(天相従臨, "''Subjugation Of The Heavens"): Kyōsui proves its relations to Hyōrinmaru by sharing its ability to command the weather in his immediate vicinity by manipulating the water in the sorrounding atmosphere; however, unlike the original - Kyōsui's permanently released state makes it so that this effect is always active and wherever the spirit threads, dark clouds immediately gather as a result; the effects on the weather becoming more and more intense the more of Kyōsui's powers that are released: and at full power the effects on the weather is catastrophic - forming into a powerful hurricane centered around the local region and causing widespread destruction in its wake; trough Kyōsui's other abilities. The spirit possesses such enormous proficiency with this ability that it doesn't need to fear its own effects at all; and thus its free to manipulate weather patterns in whatever way it so desires. '''Keijō (形状, Lit. "Shape"): Kyōsui's most basic applications of his liquid might is to change the shape of water in his vicinity into something else; something he references to jokingly as his personal pieces of art, his powers allows him to command the water to maintain that shape indefinitely - at its most basic, this ability allows him to shape his water-based attacks into the shape most suited for the situation. However, when combined with the other abilities of Kyōsui it allows for the spirit to attack with tremendous amount of diversity and versatility; including manipulating the moisture naturally present in the air to form into massive spheres of water which can then be manipulated into other shapes again or add to his already gargantuan liquid resources. Creating hyper-pressurized lances of of water fit to pierce their way trough even the strongest of materials and spells and to summon forth massive tidal waves fit to cleanse a small city of every living thing within the scope of the wave: Usually though, he uses this ability to command moisture and shape his water into clouds; which he can further make use of to manipulate the weather by manipulating the water vapor present in the atmosphere naturally; an effect which drains rather small amounts of energy in comparison to the scope of the effects invoked, due to it serving to accelerate the natural weather conditions present as opposed to artificially creating the effects in question. Atsu (圧, Lit. "Pressure"): Kyōsui's second most basic application of its power relates to adjusting the pressure and velocity of any liquid body in range; this is a simple application with pretty much endless possibilities; it allows the spirit to tremendously accelerate the pressure, movement and by extension concussive force of any liquid body, the potency of the effect however is known to depend entirely on the bond between Shinigami and Zanpakutō in addition to demanding an energy toll comparable to the size of the watery body so commanded -- Kyōsui though, as a lone spirit doesn't suffer these drawbacks to the same degree its partner would and it can effortlessly accomplish all of these effects simply by sheer force of will. While it can be used for really any purpose Kyōsui would like it to, a few uses in particular shine out as especially useful; one of the easiest, efficient and cheapest ways to utilize this ability is to apply it to a myriad of individual droplets, whom when separated from Kyōsui's main body can have their effective pressure and momentum strengthened houndredfold! Being fit to cleave their way to solid stone with ease and inflict grevious injuries upon impact - depending on how much moisture is present in the air upon using Atsu in this manner, the 'water bullets' may even grow into much larger projectiles by absorbing the ambient water. This ability can even be used to exert control over the weather to an impressive extent, by manipulating the clouds conjured by Keijō for a variety of effects, the easiest way to manipulate weather for him being to summon lightning and thunder, by increasing the volume of water in the clouds, as well as its pressure; disallowing electrical discharges for a while, before the lightning bolt invariably breaks the isolation and make its way towards the ground; Kyōsui can further exploit this natural effect by arranging thick and clear water droplets in the air prior to the lightning release, as water works as a conduit of electricity this can thus allow him to direct the path and direction of the bolts, the energy 'jumping' from one droplet to the next in a point-to-point manner before finally striking the intended location with little force and momentum wasted! Nagare (流れ, Lit. "Flow"): Kyōsui's third ability is concidered to be more advanced than the previous two, and in with its most fundamental of applications, Nagare has the power to influence the direction and the manner that a liquid flows; at its most basic - the ability manipulates the flow of Miyata's water according to his wishes, allowing his water to move with the same versatlity and grace as that of Byakuya 's famed Senbonzakura. The movements being controled entirely by Kyōsui's mind, although like Senbonzakura the spirit finds it easier to manuever Kyōsui's water by directing the flow with hand gestures; through the use of Nagare there is no way that is impossible for the user in regards to moving the liquid bodies at his command, exemplified by Kyōsui having shown the ability to manipulate the waves of water in erratic an nonsensical manners which would be impossible to achieve otherwise -- despite its great combative use though, Nagare's real powers lies in when it is combined with Kyōsui's other abilities; and trough manipulating the water naturally present in the atmosphere in order to manifest whirling columns of water which moves along the the length of Kyōsui's area of influence; creating environmental hazards for his opponent - this effect can be further combined with Atsu and Keijo in order to guide lightning and air to sorround the whirling columns with strong winds and a funnel cloud, generating intense columnar vortexes known as waterspouts which can cause widespread devastation and tear opponents (as well as Miyata himself, if he doesn't control them properly) asunder - Nagare remains one of Kyōsui most powerful applications, being so powerful that it when combined with the Zanpakutō's other abilities allows for almost flawless control over the weather and sorroundings. Katamari '(塊, Lit. "''Mass"): '''Kōon (高温, Lit. "Temperature"): Stats "---" is used to explain an invalid stat Mist-Related Abilities An ability that Miyata has developed by crossing the abilities of Kyōsui with his Mastery of Kidō is the creation and manipulation of mist, the mist is created by using subtle flows of Kidō energy in conjunction with Kyōsui's natural temperature changing abilities - which transmutes the water of an orb into mist. This mist can then be employed for several effects and separate abilities. Illusions: '''The most major of Miyata's abilities while using mist is that he's capable of altering an opponents visual perceptions while within the mist, this also extends to hearing as well, but the three remaining senses are not fooled in this manner. Making the illusions themselves imperfect. Meaning that while Miyata can make it seem like he's cut in two by a sword swing the one whom weilds the weapon wouldn't feel the least bit of opposition, and by that know that he had simply struck empty air. '''Expansion/Compression: Since they're created by the Water Orbs of Kyōsui they retain the incredibly dangerous aspect that Miyata can choose to expand the water from the mist, or compress it back into the shape of an orb whenever he pleases. Though, in this case, it has an interval of five to thirty seconds before he can do something similiar again, given the great amounts of concentration nessecary in this case (the total amount of seconds depend on how many Orbs he had originally expanded to create the mist) Inhaling: Due to the nature of the Mist, it is very dangerous to inhale it, as once inside your body, Miyata can still activate the effects of Kyōsui, such as Expansion and he's even capable of using Kaeru in order to impale an enemy from the inside with icy spikes, which he supposedly did upon his defection from Soul Society. *'Hyōhana Kyūshi' (ヒョウはな急死, Ice Blossom, Sudden Death): An ability which allows Miyata to solidify, expand and subsequently freeze the residue of Kyōsui's mist in an opponents body - this causes branches of ice to force their way out of the opponents, stomach, abdomen, arms legs and everything else. Death happens the moment Miyata uses the technique - after a while the opponents body will split apart brutally and give rise to a beautiful crystaline tree. This tree is impervious to any form of attack and it'll never melt. Miyata supposedly doesn't use this on opponents he doesn't deem to be particularily interesting as he believes that only a handful should have the honor of, as he refers to it, become art. Restrictions: Despite its instant-kill properties, the technique is known to have a number of weaknesses and conditions for its use, the first and foremost would be that the opponent needs to still be within the mist when the Technique is utilized otherwise it is ineffective - Miyata can also only use this technique by snapping his fingers, and if an opponent is knowledgeable about the nature of the technique it is indeed possible to negate it, though exactly how is unknown. Mist-Related Techniques: In addition to its general properties it also gives Miyata several Mist-Related techniques, these usually incorporate Fire, Water and Ice in various ways - sometimes a single technique can produce all of the effects on seperate uses. Easily making these techniques very versatile in their nature. Miyata's shown that he's capable of using all of them in several different manners, and with several different elements. Kiridan (きりダン, Japanese for Mist Shell) Miyata has learned to compress mist into balls of energy, these "Shells" is then given an elemental property by Miyata's choice - while he can cast it quite easily without altering its elemental nature, those missiles are quite weak and are only good for gaining distance, at the plus side though - he can use those as many times as he wants without it having any significant drain on his abilities. Kiridanka (きりダン''カ, ''Japanese for Mist Shell - Fire) By giving the "Shell" fire properties Miyata's capable of dealing great amounts of damage from afar, cause violent explosions and it also opens up for several good combinations with his partner. Kiridansui (きりダン''スイ, ''Japanese for Mist Shell - Water) Miyata is easily capable of using Water properties with this technique, given his great control over that element. These are known to move at great speeds and they are compressed so tightly that their capable of crushing bones and the likes. Kiridanhyō (きりダン''ヒョウ, ''Japanese for Mist Shell - Ice) Miyata changes the property of the "Shell" into ice, enabling for a quick-travelling projectile that bursts into several sharp splinters upon reaching its destination, the impact alone is capable of harming a foe greatly as well. Kirisoku '''(きりソク,'' Japanese for Mist Breath'') Miyata can exhale mist directly from his mouth, enabling him to obscure himself or allies from view and making use of the mists standard properties, Miyata is also, like with Kiridan, capable of adding elemental properties to the mist itself, making for a deadly surprise. '''Kirisokuka (きりソクカ, Japanese for Mist Breath - Fire) Miyata is capable of, rather than to merge fire and water to create mist. Ignite his own Reiryoku as he exhales it in order to release a large wave of flames in front of himself - much in a manner similiar to several mythical beasts. Kirisokuhyō (きりソクヒョウ, Japanese for Mist Breath - Ice) Similarily to the above ability, Miyata can choose to exhale a burst of ice cold air instead of mist. This is enough to instantly freeze opponents in place and it is likely to be quite damaging overally too. Trivia *Miyata is my first character on this site whom is intended to be a "Bad Guy" *He's a work in progress. *The Mist related abilities are an idea of Kenji's, hats off to him! Behind the Scenes Miyata's appearance is based heavily off of Hei, from Darker than Black. Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Jūsanseiza Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Jūsanseiza Category:Zanpakutō Spirit